Mark of Peace
by jrockonhigh
Summary: This is set after the latest episode but I do hope there's not too many big spoilers. Sam and Dean seek out an old friend to help find a cure for the mark despite the elder brother being at peace with it.


1: Three Great Words

Relief. Dean Winchester was finally at peace with himself and the Mark of Cain but that didn't mean that the younger Winchester was. Sam wanted to keep looking for a cure for the affliction that had its tight grip on his older brother. As the elder drove on with trademark classic rock playing in the background, the younger Winchester thought about where his journey had taken him so far and the people he had met. He did think about Kevin Tran with a little ache in his heart, thought about Charlie fondly, but there was someone else. The timid sixteen year old they had mentored seven years ago who had been through death and trials no one could truly imagine. They watched her grow up to be a stronger, more capable hunter and person. At the girl's core, she was perhaps of the most optimistic people he had met in this nomadic lifestyle. Both of them did remark, right after she left them, that she was wise beyond those teenage years.

It was easy to find her, especially if you were a Winchester, and in the modern age. She seemed to laying low, having a degree and living on her own in a small town somewhere near Illinois. Sam knew she had not truly escaped the life since demons like Crowley could get her but he didn't doubt her capability to take them out. Something hit him out of the blue. She could help; she was smart and was a pretty good researcher. Dean would be reluctant and shy away from the idea but perhaps if it was her then he'd give approval. The younger, resourceful Winchester took out of their burner phones and dialed a number. He heard the phone ringing and someone picking up quick. Their voice was pleasant and soft, just like hers. It sounded like a part of his more pleasant past.

"Hello?" She said. "Who's this?"

"Remember me?" Sam asked, with a soft chuckle.

This caused Dean to look over for a moment with a look of confusion then go back to driving.

"Sam Winchester. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" She said.

"Seven years. " Sam replied casually. "So, Allison, I need a favor."

"Words I didn't expect to hear but okay. What is it that you need?" They asked happily.

The elder Winchester's interest was peaked now and motioned for his brother to put her on speaker. He remembered her pretty well, being the sixteen year old who had died twice and become like a younger sibling to them. Dean could recall seeing her dead in the back of the Impala then awake the next, trying to deal with the fact that her remaining family member died. They had left her back in Lawrence but he hadn't stopped keeping tabs on her, even seeing her around when he was with Crowley under the influence of the mark on his arm. She was in a small midwest town bar, talking with someone and running a hand through her long dark chestnut hair. Everything in him that night wanted to go up to her and talk to her but resisted because there was a hint of familiarity. Plus, after seeing her take on a drunk who had been harassing her distressed friend, he didn't dare encounter her wrath.

Sam held the phone between the two of them and the older brother was more than happy to hear her voice for a little bit. She had only talked about her life after all the hunter, saying that the break was well deserved. She had even graduated college with a degree in Journalism, happily looking for a new job and using her skills in research to reach the breaking stories quicker than the fastest man alive.

"So you've lived a normal life, huh, kid?" Dean said, jokingly.

"If you call being a broke graduate normal, then yes." She replied, chuckling a little. "I still help out hunters in the area from time to time since I have training."

"You've heard of the Mark of Cain?" Dean asked.

The line went silent for a moment until she spoke with a little more gravity and seriousness.

"Yeah. I've been hearing talk about it along with angels." She replied, a little bit more seriousness. "I even lived next door to one for a while."

"Sam probably thinks you have a cure or can find one." Dean said, with a bit of stubbornness.

"I'm in. I owe you." She replied readily. "But I won't guarantee anything."

"I understand that much. Where's your place at?" Dean asked.

"I sent Sam the address. I'll see you soon." She said, hanging up.

After that, the younger brother pointed out that she lived not too far from where the already mentioned river boat was and Dean was happy enough to go. Even if he was at peace with the mark, he wanted to forgive himself for not being a better mentor to Allison. She was sixteen and he had forgotten about the harsh teenage years so he tried. But what she said rang in his ears again. _My dad was a vampire who killed me, my brother sacrificed himself for me, and I've been dead twice. But you both have been the better family. _At that point, she had been through more than that, but to remain that optimistic and innocent despite that still amazed him. The silence between him and his younger brother now settled in, leaving them with two hours of looking at the green landscape and sun setting. But when they pulled up to the little house, they were both unsure but knew there was no other choice.

They walked to the steps casually, Sam knocking quickly. The white door opened and the girl they had been talking to hours ago stood in front of them with a little smile. Allison still stood at 5'4 and was wearing casual clothing. She had grown to be far prettier than neither imagined with a face full of youthful features and a mysterious look in her brown eyes. In a pair of pants and an old t-shirt bearing the familiar logo of a red, silver, and blue shield, she let them in to make themselves at home. In the months following his last encounter, she had cut her hair to a shoulder length again framing her face better.

Her house was pretty small but it was made for one person to live in but the kitchen was impressive with dark cabinets and beige tiles. There was a simple table. She had a massive black electronic device, with a tray full of white pods next to it. She came into the kitchen with a smile, saying that they were welcome to stay the night and take advantage of the shower upstairs. So she wasn't as broke but still lived simply.

"Sorry there's no alcohol here but help yourselves to some coffee." She said.

"That's fine but how do you use this?" Dean asked, pointing to the black device.

Sam chuckled, pushing on a touchscreen, seeing a little grey circle light up. It was one of those modern day coffee makers that made java for one, which fit her perfectly. They had been in the bunker for so long that some of these innovations confused the two of them immensely. Of course, after seeing how technology could kill, both men were a little unsure about the technology. But this one was simple.

"So this is your place?" Sam asked, gripping his warm coffee mug.

"My uncle gave me this place until I'm ready to leave." She replied happily. "I like it; it is lonely but it's mine."

They both understood.

"Anyway, we can catch up later. What's this favor you're asking me for?" She asked bluntly. "And what does it have to do with the Mark of Cain?"


End file.
